


Osir Keryon Ste Teina

by SmokeAndMirrors23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Gustus the dog, Slow Build, mention of Jasper, mention of Monty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeAndMirrors23/pseuds/SmokeAndMirrors23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ran into your dog with my car and now he is in critical condition and he needs surgery. I’m so sorry to call you at 3 in the morning but could you come to Arkadia veterinary hospital as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gotham for the prompt ;)

Chapter 1

_Of course it had to be dark. What was she expecting? Staying up late to save an innocent cat because some idiots thought it was correct to let a cat in labor all alone on the street. Luckily for her, a good Samaritan picked her up and brought her to them. Clarke never understood how people could be so cruel. She was so distracted in her own thoughts she never got the chance to see the dog on the road. Bam… “Fuck, I just hit a dog!” She couldn’t help wondering what she had done today to deserve such luck. “Stupid horoscope.” What was she thinking? They never tell the truth and it’s never real. Clarke wanted to be real for once. All day she had a glimpse of hope but nothing happened. “In today’s horoscope you’ll meet someone special. You’ll feel drawn to them by their simplicity and their calm.” Yeah, right. Whatever._

***

“Hey Clarke, ready for the day?” she heard from behind. When she turned around, she saw it was only Octavia grinning. 

“Hey O! How can you be so happy on a Friday morning at 8 am, I wonder?”

“Lincoln finally asked me out!” she almost screamed of joy. Oh yes, _Lincoln_. Octavia had been talking about him for months.

“Oh my God O, that’s amazing! I know how long you’ve been waiting. Lincoln is a great guy. I’m really happy for you. You deserve the world and if he hurts you, I’m sending Raven at him,” Clarke said with a threatening look.

“Yes mom, but I have a great feeling about him. He’s not like the other guys I dated. I know he’ll treat me right,” Octavia responded with a dreamy smile. 

Clarke had never seen O so happy about a guy, and she wished she had the same luck. Since Finn two years ago, she hadn’t been in a real relationship, although he had a few hook ups with Niylah in the past year. Sure, she was nice and beautiful but she didn’t feel the connexion between them. She wanted more, she wanted a relation to be more than just physical. Seeing Octavia so happy today made her think about what her horoscope said. Her ‘special someone’, she scorned mentally. 

“Well, I heard today is going to be a busy day O. Keep your good energy, and don’t let those furry balls fool you. They may be cute but you know how they get when it’s bath time.” 

“Oh God, you didn’t have to remind me. Way to go and crash my mood Clarky,” Octavia pouted.

“For God’s sake, we are veterinarians not some technicians...Why do we have to do this again, Clarke?” 

“You know why O…We lost a bet against Raven,” Clarke said with a bittersweet smile. She should have known better. Raven was a fucking genius. 

“Yeah yeah, fucking Reyes. Next time, I’m the one winning and she’ll be the one cleaning those cages and giving a bath of those adorable kitties and puppies,” she said with a mischievous look.

Clarke knew that look – it meant it never ended well. She was about to say something when Raven appeared out of nowhere with donuts and coffees.

“Oh my god Raven! You’re a lifesaver. I don’t know if I would survive with no coffee all morning.” 

“What can I say, I thought I’ll bring you coffee before you go clean all morning. I know how much you’re happy about the bet,” Raven said with a wink 

“Asshole! You’ll regret that, Reyes. Next time it’s going to be worse than that. It’s a promise,” Clarke responded with an angry but playful tone in her voice. 

“I’m with Griffin on this one, Raven. We won’t go easy on you. You know how much we hate that.”  
“Exactly Blake, you hate that as much as I hate working with the rodents. So next time think of something else” 

“Okay calm down children, we have work to do. Octavia, you come with me and Raven, you stay away until noon,” Clarke said, almost patronizing them. She knew if she didn’t intervene, they would still be arguing. 

“Yes mom,” they both say with an annoying voice.

***

“Finally we can take a break. My arms are hurting so much. It’s the last time I do that” said Clarke to Octavia. O couldn’t agree more. 

“Reyes the lunch better be ready for us. I’m hungry and tired!” shouted Octavia

“Yeah yeah don’t need to scream. I bought Taco Bell and all your favorites,” she said. 

“I remember why I love you Reyes.”

“Ouch, you wound me Griffin. I thought I was your favorite,” Raven said, putting her hand to her heart in an exaggerating way. 

“Don’t be a baby, you know how much I love Taco Bell, Raven. You just can’t compete,” Clarke said.

“Give me food Reyes!” Clarke heard from behind. Octavia was running at Raven at full speed. She barely had time to get out of the way, Octavia was already with the bag of food running away.

Clarke was stoned, she couldn’t move. What just happened? It took her a second to process until she realized.

“OCTAVIA, come back here! My food is in the bag too. I know how much you like to eat but I’m hungry too!” she screamed. 

She started to run, but she didn’t even make five steps until she ran into someone. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going,” she said.

“Clearly you were not,” responded a calm and yet cold voice.

She looked up and then saw the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. Trying to be professional but secretly dying on the inside, Clarke tried to use the most composed voice she could master. “I’m sorry again, how can I help you?”

The green eyes looked sceptically, but the woman finally answered, “I found this cat on the road and she seems to be in labor. I don’t know anything about giving birth to a cat so I came to a veterinarian. Can you help her?”

Clarke was so lost in her eyes she didn’t understand one word from the stranger. She was still daydreaming when suddenly someone woke her up with a small wave in my face.

“Oooh sorry what did you say?” 

“I said can you help her or not?” The stranger was starting to get annoyed.

“Oh yes, of course I can help you. My name is Clarke Griffin, you can follow me this way,” she said while she was walking to a room. The stranger followed her.

“I’m sorry to cut this conversation short but I really need to go back to work,” the girl with green eyes said. 

“Ooh no, I understand, I completely understand. Have a nice day!” Clarke watched the stranger leave the place. The cat still in Clarke’s hands. 

“Octavia, Raven! I need your help. Someone just dropped a pregnant cat. She doesn’t seem too far in her contraction but I need you to examine her.” The cat had a beautiful dark and white fur.  
“Yeah we’re taking care of it,” Octavia said with her mouth still full of food. 

“O, you’re disgusting, how many times do I have to tell you? Don’t speak with your mouth full!” 

Raven was following behind Octavia with a strange look.

Clarke really suspiciously asks, “What’s going on Raven?”

“I don’t know… maybe your reaction when the customer came in. You should have seen your stupid face. Haha priceless! I understand why she left so fast; you were almost drooling on her.” 

“I was not Raven, I was just disoriented after I ran into her.” 

“Keep dreaming, Princess. In my book you made a fool of yourself.” 

“Agree,” responded Octavia.

“I hate you both. We better have some food left; I’m starving to death. I’ll come back after to see how the mama’s going. “

***

“What a day, it’s almost closure time. How are the mama and the babies? I think someone will have to stay with her during the night,” Clarke said.

“I’m sorry Princess but I can’t stay; my date with Lincoln is tonight and I need to get ready. You can still ask Bellamy, Jasper or Monty. I’m sure they won’t mind,” Octavia responded already leaving the place. 

“Yeah I’ll do that. Thanks O, have a great date with Lincoln and I want all the details tomorrow!”

“Sure Griffin.”

Clarke went to see the others in the dinner room. “Hey Bell! Can you stay with me tonight? I need to keep an eye on the mama and her babies.” 

“Of course, I have nothing better to do. Have you seen Octavia? We were supposed to get home together.” 

“O already left, Bell. She has a date with Lincoln tonight.” 

“Wait, what? She has a date? Why didn’t she tell me? And is Lincoln a bit too old for her?”

“That’s exactly why she didn’t tell you; she knew you would overact and wouldn’t agree with her. Don’t worry, Lincoln is a very nice guy and he wouldn’t hurt your sister.” 

“Yeah, you’re right but my sister is my responsibility.”

“I know Bell, that’s why you are such a wonderful brother.”

***

“Bell, it’s two in the morning, I think the cats are doing okay, you won’t mind if I go home? I’m really tired and I need some sleep.”

“Sure Griffin, get home safely, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Thanks Bellamy, you’re the best!”

On her way home, Clarke couldn’t shake the image of the stranger. She was so beautiful and her eyes were so green. During their conversation, she just stood there with the cat in her arms with her calm aura. The mama was very lucky someone like her picked her up. Clarke never understood why people could be so cruel with animals. The woman (?) had the greenest eyes she has never seen before. They were so captivating. She felt stupid for not asking her name. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t ever see her again. _But it was not like she would want to see me again, I totally made a fool of myself. Stupid Clarke, she thought._

Clarke was so distracted with her own thoughts she never got the chance to see the dog on the road. Bam… “Fuck, I just hit a dog!” She couldn’t help wondering what she had done today to deserve such luck. “Stupid horoscope!” What was she thinking? They never tell the truth and it’s never real. Clarke wanted to be real for once. All day she had a glimpse of hope but nothing happened so far. “In today’s horoscope you’ll meet someone special. You’ll feel drawn to them by their simplicity and their calm.” _Yeah, right, what a bunch of bullshit._

“Oooh fuck no, what did I do?"

She stopped the car and ran to the dog. The dog was laying on the road, h is beautiful dark fur was surrounded with his own blood. The dog was middle size and she could see whoever the owner was, they took really great care of him. The dog was in good shape with muscular legs.

She didn’t know what to do. She called Bellamy to help her get the dog inside her car. She needed to bring the dog at the veterinary as soon as possible. She didn’t have her stuff with her. 

“Bellamy, I need your help, I just ran into a dog and he is badly hurt. He is too big for me to get him myself in my car. Can you come?”

“Are you alright Clarke? Is the dog still breathing? Calm down Clarke, everything will be alright, I’m coming, don’t move him.” 

“I’m fine Bell. Yes the dog is still breathing. I’m calm now I’m calm now. Thank you Bell, you’re the best.” 

Clarke hung up the phone, her heart was beating fast. She couldn’t believe she just hit a dog. What was he doing alone on the road at 2 in the morning anyway? Was he lost? Did he belong to someone?  
When Bellamy’s car finally appeared, she felt relief. The dog would soon be treated. Hopefully he would make it. 

Bell picked him up in his arm as if the animal was a feather, and the dog whined.

“Easy boy, easy boy. Everything will be alright. Don’t worry,” Clarke heard Bellamy says.

At the veterinary, Bell placed the dog gently on the table. The dog was losing way too much blood. They had to do something fast or the dog would indeed never make it. Clarke saw the collar of the dog with Gustus and a number written on it.

***

The phone rang for what it felt like the tenth time, and she was about to give up when someone finally picked up the phone. 

“It better to be for a good reason. It’s 3 in the morning for God’s sake,” an icy voice responded.

“I’m so sorry to call you at 3 in the morning but could you come to Arkadia veterinary hospital as soon as possible? I just ran into your dog with my car, and he is in critical condition. He needs surgery,” Clarke explained rapidly.

“What?! I’m coming over!” Clarke heard, and just like that, the line cut.

She waited patiently with the dog while Bellamy prepared the operation table on the other room. After a while Clarke heard a frenetic knock at the door. She opened the door and the stranger ran to see her dog. Oh, she couldn’t believe it – it was the same girl who came during the day with the pregnant cat! Definitely, her luck was with her. 

“You are the one who hit my dog?” the stranger said. 

She felt cornered with those piercing green eyes.

“Yes, and I’m so sorry, it was an accident. Your dog is in good hands with Bellamy; you have nothing to worry about, miss…?

“Lexa Woods.” 

“Like I say Miss Woods, your dog is in good hands.”

“He better be,” Lexa said in a composed and yet threatening voice. Clarke felt like this woman was the ‘I-never-raise-my-voice’ type. Definitely scary. And sexy, she had to admit.

They both waited in the waiting room for hours, drinking coffee in an awkward silence. Bellamy still hadn’t come out yet, and Clarke could see Lexa in the corner of her eye getting impatient. Although she was still keeping her calm, her eyes gave her anxiousness away. They were darker now, not the same green when she first met her. They were actually almost black. Clarke couldn’t understand how she could keep her cool like that. Had it been her dog, she would have already freaked out. 

Bellamy finally came out of the room with an exhausted look. 

“Miss, I’m happy to tell you your dog is safe. We are going to keep him for a few days to see is progress and make sure there is no complications. He is still sleeping but you can go see him if you want.”

The girl smiled for the first time and thanked Bellamy before going into the room.

“How are you feeling Bell?” Clarke asked.

“I’m exhausted but I’m glad the dog is saved. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go home and sleep.” 

“Of course. Go get some sleep, you deserve it. Thank you for coming and saving his life.”  
He smiled, then waved to her before leaving the place.

Lexa was still with her dog when she came in the room. She was talking smoothly to her dog, her eyes now glistening of love for her fury friend. Clarke was hypnotized by that sight, and to be honest she didn’t want to intrude the moment. But she had to speak with her.

“I’m sorry but I need to speak to you. You can let your dog sleep; I promise he’ll spend the rest of the night in one of our best beds,” she said in a soft voice.

“Very well. Is there anything else?” Lexa asked with her cold voice back in place. 

Damn, she was so intimidated by her. “Um…I wanted to say sorry again, you don’t have to worry about the cost, I’ll take care of it.” 

“No.” was the answer. 

“What do you mean, no?” She didn’t understand. It was her fault if the dog was hurt.

“No is no, I take it you know the definition of the word, Clarke?” 

Clarke was surprised, she wasn’t expecting that. “Yes of course I know it, what I don’t get is why you won’t let me pay for the operation.” 

“Gustus is my dog and my responsibility. And I have enough money to pay you. How is the pregnant cat I brought here today?” 

She knew Lexa was trying to change the subject. She didn’t push, she didn’t want to bother the dog’s owner any further. “The last time I saw her, the mama were all doing fine. She gave birth to five beautiful kitties. Would you like to see them?

“I would love to.” 

The mama and her kitties were all sleeping in a basket, all cuddling together. They were all adorable. One of the five kitties was smaller than the others; he looked like a replica of the mother. 

They spent a few more minutes just looking at them until Lexa yawned beside her. She looked really tired and her eyes were now half-closed.

“You really should go to sleep. I promise you, nothing will happen to Gustus until you come back tomorrow.”

Lexa looked like she wanted to fight it but another yawn stopped her from talking. “Yes, I guess you’re right. I’ll be back tomorrow in the afternoon; I have work to do before that.” 

“I know you don’t want me to pay for your dog but at least, let me repay you by inviting you to dinner or else I’m paying for him.” Clarke couldn’t believe her ballsy move. She didn’t just ask out the girl, did she? Of course not, it was just a way to apologize to her, that was all. Not that she would mind dating her because like Lexa was amazing and attractive and beautiful and…but no, she didn’t ask her out. Nope. Not a chance, she kept telling herself.

“Did you just ask me out?” Lexa said, smirking. 

“… Of course not…I mean not that I would mind…No I did not…I just want to apologize for your dog. Yeah that’s right…for your dog…” She was so embarrassed with herself, oh God twice in a day, with Lexa ‘I-don’t-smile-very-often-and-my-voice-is-as-cold-as-ice’ Woods no less!  
Lexa chuckled.

“Sure, for my dog. I accept the invitation, Clarke. Just text me the details,” she winked at her.

Lexa blinked, astonished, and then gave Clarke her number on a piece of paper.

Clarke couldn’t speak, she was really confused. Was it a date or just an apologising dinner? She wasn’t sure anymore. The beautiful green eyes had already left the place, leaving her all by herself in an internal battle. She would have a long talk with Raven and Octavia tomorrow first thing in the morning.

***

After all, maybe her horoscope was right. She did meet someone special who she fell drawn to by their simplicity and their calm. Well, maybe not by their simplicity because she felt like Lexa was really stubborn but apart from that, they were totally right. That night, before going to sleep, she texted Lexa for arranging the dinner with all the details. Once done, she wished her a good night, not expecting an answer immediately. 

Her phone biped. It was only a brief message, but one that warmed up Clarks’ insides: 

"I wouldn’t have mind if it was a date." – Lexa 

Clarke couldn’t help but blush and scream. Life really was great.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Wait what? Did she read the text correctly?” She thought_ , checking her phone for the fifth times in less than one minute. No she wasn’t mistaking the text. She could clearly read “I wouldn’t have mind if it was a date." – Lexa” She didn’t understand how she scored a date with the beautiful brunette, like she almost killed her dog.

Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she felt that way with a person. There was something special about Lexa she couldn’t point out. Everything seemed so surreal. Like she was in a dream. “I’m going on a date with Lexa. Oh my god! I’m going on a date with Lexa! I need to call Octavia and Raven tomorrow.” she said out loud before going to bed “And now I’m talking to myself”  

The next morning, Clarke was tired like no one. She barely slept with everything that happened during the night and Lexa’s text didn’t help her case. She needed a strong coffee if she wanted to go through the day and she needed it now. Her alarm showed it was only 7:15 am and she didn’t have to go to work before 9.

She desperately wanted to call in and say she couldn’t come in today but then, she remembered Lexa saying she would come see Gustus in the afternoon. Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about her. The girl was beautiful, smart, intriguing and there was something about her that made Clarke so captivated.

 Lexa was fascinating and mysterious behind her stoic face. Her eyes were probably what captive Clarke the most. The artist in her sparked a flame inside of her and for the first time, she felt inspired. In four years her flame had died little by little until it completely consumed what was left of the burning light.   

She hasn’t touched her studio or draw and paint since she was 21 years old. The death of her father played a big part of why she stopped. They used to draw together and her dad was always commenting what she drew or painted with an honest critic. He never complimented her work if he thought it wasn’t deserved.

 She never thought she would paint again but then, this complete stranger came into her life and changed everything. She wanted to paint and draw again. The feeling of wanting to paint or draw again felt like a ghost. Like she had found an old friend she hasn’t since in forever and almost forgot about.

It was almost 9 o’clock and she was going to be late if she didn’t hurry and leave the apartment soon. She had been so focused thinking about her dad she had lost track of time. Her dad always had been a sore subject and her friends knew it was still hard to talk about him.

 Her phone was ringing and she could see it was Octavia’s number calling. “Hey O what’s up? Do you want me to bring you coffee?”

“Hey, I’m good, I’m ecstatic, I’m wonderful, coffee would be perfect, thanks Clarky” Octavia said with an exciting voice.

“You seem in a great mood. I believe your date Lincoln went great O.” she said with a playful tone.

“You can’t understand how great Lincoln was. He was the perfect gentlemen. He was so sweet and he made sure everything was perfect and I’ve never had a better date in my life. I’ll tell you and Raven more at the clinic.”

“Wow. I’m so happy for you. I can’t wait to hear all about it. I have so many things to tell you guys. Last night was eventful and crazy. See you soon.” She hung up her phone ready to leave and get coffee before going in.

***

The morning wasn’t too bad. Nothing major happened and all the clients were only there for their annual checkup. She had went to see Gustus three time so for and he was still sleeping but no complication could be seen. It seemed he would make a full recovery and Clarke felt relief at the idea.

During the break, Octavia told them all about her date and she could see how amazing Lincoln seems to O. They asked what happened during the night and who the beautiful dark dog was. Clarke didn’t have a choice but tell them she ran into the dog while going home last night and Bell had to operate him because he would have died.

She told tell about her encounter with the owner and how mad she was at first. Clarke told them how gentle and sweet and carrying she had been then with her dog. She almost forgot to tell them it was the same girl who brought the mama cat to them. At this point, Octavia and Raven had a weird look and they were smiling like a crazy mad man.  

“Why are you look like that? Do I have something on my face? Why do you have that look…? Guys…? You’re starting to creep me out. Can anybody tell me what’s going on?!” raising her voice a little because she was starting to be annoyed.

“I don’t know Princess. What do you think Octavia? Does Clarke seem to have a major crush?” Raven said.

“Umm I think you’re right Raven. With her stupid pining face she was making everything she mentioned her, I believe she does.” She said with an amusing voice looking at Raven with an accomplice look.   

At this point Clarke was blushing and frowning because she didn’t want to admit how she was so hooked up to Lexa already. She wouldn’t hear the end of it if O and Raven knew that.

“I wasn’t always talking about her… I mean, sure she was crazy beautiful and hot but that doesn’t mean I have a crush on her…” the blond said avoiding the look of her friends.

“You’re hiding something from us Princess. I can feel it. And don’t try to avoid it. You know you’ll tell us eventually so spill it.” O said.

“Umm… I may or may not have a date but I’m not so sure if it’s a date with Lexa because we never confirmed if it was a date?”  

Both of them started laughing. “Only you could get a date but not so sure date with a girl you almost killed her dog Clarke” Octavia said.

“Asshole. Stop laughing. It’s not even that funny. And I could totally had gotten her number without the incident…”

“Hahah sure Princess, keep dreaming. You know you have no game around pretty girls” Raven said.

“You haven’t seen the Griffin’s charm in action Ray.” She winked at her with a grin on her face.

“Ok lady-killer, I might have underestimated you but my point still stands. You haven’t gone to a date in forever Clarke. We worry about you. I know what happened with Finn was painful but you got to let yourself love again.” Said Raven, sadness and pain could be seen in her eyes.

Clarke knew what Finn did affected both of them. He was the only family Raven had before the gang came along. His death was a terrible accident but Clarke still felt guilty even though Raven didn’t blame her.

During that night they both got drunk and started to argue about the fact she wasn’t ready to move in with him. Finn didn’t take it the right way and started to accuse her of cheating. She couldn’t believe it. How dare he accuse her of cheating with no proof?

She was so mad she started to yell at him and demand him to leave her apartment. Next thing she knows, she got a call from the hospital asking her to come as soon as possible because Finn had gotten into an accident.

She called Raven because she for sure couldn’t drive in her state. They never got the chance to say goodbye to him. It was already too late when they got there. Finn had succumbed from his wounds. She was so shaken she didn’t see Raven on the floor crying and screaming. No sound wouldn’t come out of her mouth and she just watched Raven cried. Still today, she could hear Raven’s cries in her sleep.

It was only later when she was alone in her apartment that everything came crashing down and she finally let herself feel the sorrow and the torment. The tears fell like an indefinite rain. For a while, Clarke couldn’t face Raven with the knowledge she was the reason he got into an accident and at the same time killed the only family Raven had. She hid herself and became close off.

Annoyed of what was going on, Raven took upon herself to shake Clarke and snap her out of her current state. They talked for hours and cried until not tears were able to come out and they finally got everything they felt out of their system and made peace. Even if Clarke learned to accept she wasn’t responsible for his death, still today, part of her was feeling guilty.

“Then you should be happy I got a date with Lexa. I’ve never been so happy about someone is so long.” Clarke said with a timid smile.

“I am happy for you, we are happy for you. We know how difficult those two years have been for you. I really hope she’ll treat you right or else, Octavia and I will have to kick her ass.”

The atmosphere was lighter and the tension was gone. They were back in their original state and they were laughing at something stupid Octavia said. She was great at middling and break the tension when needed. Clarke was so grateful to have them as friends. She didn’t know what she would do without them in her life. 

“So when is the date Clarky?” Octavia asked.

The blond girl was shook. They never settled for a day and she wasn’t sure if it was really a date or just I’m sorry for running into your dog and almost killed him dinner.

“We never talked about it but she is supposed to come at the end of the day to see Gustus. I can ask her then and see where it goes.”

“Only you could have gotten a date with a beautiful stranger who I have to say started on the wrong foot and didn’t settle a day. Wow Princess that’s a new kind of level and an amazing story to tell at your future children.” Octavia couldn’t keep her laugh down and Raven was close to join her.

“Really O? Children? I don’t even know her! You can’t talk about my non-existence children with a girl I just met… We’re not even dating and haven’t gone to our first date yet!”

“Chill out Griffin, I’m just messing with you. I’m just glad you finally thought about dating again.” Clarke could see Octavia was sincere.

“Thanks guys. I know I’ve not been the easiest the past two years but you both helped me and now, I think I’m ready. I won’t let my fear control me anymore. It’s been two years and I deserve to be happy. I know Finn would want me to be happy. ”

“That’s the Clarke I know! She’s finally back. We missed her” a smile printed on Octavia’s face. She had missed her friend. The care free and happy and loving girl Clarke used to be disappeared to an unknown destination and unable to tell if she would ever be back or if she wanted to come back.

The three girls were so occupied talking together they never heard the door open. A voice interrupted them. “Sorry to cut the conversation but I’m here to see Gustus, my dog.” 

Surprised, Clarke was too stunned to react. She knew she would see Lexa again but she didn’t know how unprepared she was seeing the beautiful brunette again.

“Hi I’m Octavia and that’s Raven. From what I heard you already know Clarke.”

“Hi both of you. Hi Clarke” Lexa said with a small smile.

“Hi…Hello… Yo… Howdy… Hey… What’s up?” she couldn’t stop talking and she was making a fool of herself for the second time. “I mean hey Lexa” _Stop talking she thought._

Raven and O were laughing so hard, tears were streaming down their eyes.

Lexa chuckled and was smiling wider Clarke had the chance to see her smile in the short time they’ve known each other. “I’m good Clarke, thank you for asking.”

“Howdy Griffin? Way to go Princess! Your game is so on point. Now I understand how you got her number. You sure know how to talk to pretty girls. ” Raven said between laugher. Octavia not helping her case, had her phone out and had filmed the scene.

Blushing and embarrassed, Clarke just wanted to dig a hole and stay there until the apocalypse hit them. She was mortified but she wanted to play it cool. She tried to ignore her friend.

“Uhhmm… follow me this way, I’ll show you where Gustus is. I’ve been checking on him and everything seems in control. In three or four days you’ll probably be able to bring him home.

“Thank you Clarke, that’s great news” her face was back to her stoic face but a ghostly smile was hanging when she heard she could bring Gustus home in a couple of days.

“It’s the least I can do after what happened. I feel terribly bad and I’m sorry again.”

“I suggest you to take classes how do drive or is it your way to make sur you have customers?  Because it is effective.” She said it with no emotion in her voice. Clarke wasn’t sure if Lexa was joking or being serious.  Her face gave nothing away.

“It was totally an accident. I swear I don’t kill animals, I save them.” She said with panic.

A small smile was forming in the corner of her mouth. “Don’t worry Clarke, I was only playing with you.”

“oooh… hahah… good one…” she said in an awkward, nervous laugh.   

“Gustus is behind the door, I’ll let you with him. You can take all the time you want and if you need information about his condition you can ask me or any of the staffs. It will be our pleasure to answer them.

“Thank you Clarke” before entering the room where Gustus was sleeping on a bed.

 The blond girl went back to see her two supposed to be her friends. They were still laughing and was re-watching on replay the video Octavia took. 

“Octavia! I swear if you don’t delete the video I will kill you a hundred times! I hope you didn’t send it to any of our coworkers and friends because I can guaranty you next time you’ll clean the cages alone for a month.

“Ouppss too late? I already shown the video to Bellamy … I’m… sorry?

“Like hell you are. Stop acting like that. I know you’re not sorry at all.” She was more embarrassed than angry at Octavia. 

“You’re right, I’m not. This video is blackmail materiel. I won’t show the video to Jasper and the others if I don’t have to clean the cages for a month.

Clarke was thinking about it. If by any chance Jasper had to see the video, she was going to move to Alaska or better to Australia where nobody knew her and it was at the opposite side of the world. “Deal but we never speak about it ever again”

“Ugh, fine.” Octavia was disappointed.

“So what did you tell her? Have talked about the date yet? Did you make a fool of yourself again? Did she even talk?”

“One question at the time Raven. I told her I was sorry for her dog and no, she and I didn’t mention the date. And no, I didn’t make a fool Raven. The conversation was purely professional and now she is with her dog.”

“Have you seen her dog? I’ve never seen a dog as handsome as him. The beautiful long black fur, his marron eyes and his ears straight. You should have seen them together. You can feel the love and they trust between them. She trained him really well.” Clarke said in a dreamy voice.

“We get it Princess, you have a huge crush on Gustus’ owner and you can’t hide it.” Raven said with a smirk.

“Can I talk with Clarke for a moment” they heard a voice from behind.

“No problems, she’s all yours” Raven said with a wink and wiggling her eyebrows.

“Stop it Raven. Sorry about her, she doesn’t know how to be around people. What can I do for you Lexa?”

Making sure nobody was close enough to hear them, Lexa closed the door. “I was wondering about the free meal you own me. I would be available this Friday. Is 7:00 pm ok with you? I’ll come and pick you up.”

“Oh yes, Friday at 7 will work for me. You don’t have to come and pick me up. I’m the one who asked you to dinner.”

“If my memory is correct, you ran into my dog. I don’t trust you with me in your car Clarke” all seriousness could be seen in her face.

“… I’m capable of driving perfectly. It was an accident and I said I would make it up to you with dinner.” Clarke wasn’t sure if she should be offended and mad at her.

“Your driving skill is still to be seen. I have to go but I’ll be back tomorrow to see Gustus.”

It was Wednesday today and Clarke wasn’t working Thursday. “I’m not working tomorrow. I guess I’ll see you Friday and I’ll text you my address.”

“Have a nice rest of the day Clarke and I guess I’ll see you Friday. I’m looking forward for our date.” She said before saying goodbye to her sleeping dog and left the room leaving her excited for the date.

Clarke went back to see her two friends waiting for her in a not so subtle way. They were looking at her with an interrogation mark.

“She asked me when I was free and we are going on a date Friday.” She said with a big smile not caring if they were going to make fun of her. She was going on a date with Lexa. Nothing could bring down her mood.

“That’s awesome Clarky, Raven and I will stop by to help you with your outfit. She won’t be able to look away.”

“Thanks O”

***

Friday night, Raven, Octavia and Clarke were all looking of a possible outfit for Clarke to wear. Clarke was so nervous and 7 pm was getting closer and she didn’t have her clothes ready yet.

“I can’t wear that Raven! It shows way too much skins for a first date. I need something comfortable but classy to wear. Arggh you are both useless. It shouldn’t be hard to find clothes to wear.”

“Calm down Princess, I know you are nervous and stressed but don’t take it on us. We’re trying to help you.”

“I know Raven, I’m sorry. It’s just been a really long time seen I went on a date and with someone I like. My nerves are on fire and she’ll soon be here to pick me up.

“We know Clarke and we understand. Now stop worrying and come look at what I picked up for you.” Octavia said from the closet.

Clarke felt really lucky to have two amazing friends. They had gone through so much together and they had been her rock as long she could remember. She knew she could count on them no matter what and she would always be grateful for their support.

“Yeah O, I’m coming and it better be good.”

At the end, Clarke settled with a pair of black jean with a chic white shirt. It was not too overdressed but not enough under dressed. Lexa was about to be there in any minutes and she was on the edge. Minutes passed and finally, a knock was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language.  
> Leave comments if you want.  
> Next chapter is the date :)  
> Thanks Seestra  
> [You can follow me on Tumblr](http://rosecml.tumblr.com/)  
> [Gustus the dog](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/dc/Belgian_Groenendael_-_MEN.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot but possibility of turning into multiple chapters if you like it.  
> English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine. I don't have a Beta  
> You can leave comment and tell me what I can improve or what to change  
> It's my first fanfic ever.  
> I'm not a vetenerian so I know nothing about medical conditions  
> Thanks to my Seestra  
> [You can follow me on Tumblr](http://rosecml.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
